Sueños Perdidos
by Hino-chan
Summary: Bueno en si una historia concreta no la tengo... le escribo lo que se me venga a la mente pero espero que si les guste.
1. Chapter 1

-Hola! Kurama- grita la siempre energética Botan.

Kurama se levanta de una banca del parque.

-Qué tal?-

-Entonces… - es la única palabra que sale de la boca de la ahora sonrojada Botan.

Botan se acerca más a él haciendo que este se sonroje también.

-Bu.. bue.. bueno tú ya sabes… o por lo menos te lo imaginas… no?... entonces…- dice muy apenas Kurama.

-No, No sé dime- le dice tímidamente Botan acercándose un poco más.

Kurama se acerca a su oído y le susurra.- Quieres ser mi novia?-

A pesar de que se lo dijo suavemente esa pregunta retumba en la cabeza de Botan como si se la hubieran gritado. Esta se pone tan contenta que se sonroja aún más y le da un dulce beso en la boca. Kurama se pone totalmente rojo.

-Entonces… eso es un sí?. Pregunta él cosa que en Botan causa una pequeña risa.

Hiei se encuentra con Yusuke observando tal escena.

-Cielos, realmente nunca me imagine a Kurama con Botan- le dice Yusuke.

-Yo tampoco, siempre creí que Kurama tenía mejores gustos además son tan diferentes-

-Ya sabes lo que dicen polos opuestos se atraen- dice Yusuke muy divertido.

-Eso es mentira, mientras más parecidos sean sus gustos más se atraen.- Dice un serio Hiei.

Yusuke sólo se limita a verlo fijamente dándole a entender que le a quitado lo divertido a la situación.

-Te parece si vamos a otro sitio- le dice en voz baja a Botan.

-Hiei está en los arboles, cierto?-

-con Yusuke- le responde él con una linda sonrisa.

Y así paso una linda y tranquila semana.

-Que suerte Botan- dice Keiko muy emocionada mientras le toma las manos a Botan.

-Keiko tiene razón, de todos los chicos Kurama es el mejor por mucho.-

-Sí, aunque a mi me gusta mucho Yusuke y por nada del mundo lo cambiaría siempre me di mis momentos para echarme el "taco de ojo" con Kurama- Dice Keiko entre risillas.

-Pues a mi si me hubiera gustado haber tenido algo que ver con él, pero creo que me hubiera visto muy pervertida- ríe Shizuru.

-Estas brujas le habían echado el ojo- Piensa Botan.

-Nos alegramos mucho por ti Botan- Keiko termina con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí prácticamente te sacaste la lotería-

En la noche Kurama esta de camino a su casa con varios libros en la mano después de haber estado casi toda la tarde en la biblioteca. Camina por las oscuras calles poco iluminadas, al parecer están descompuestas.

Kurama tira un libro y se detiene a recogerlo. En sentido contrario a Kurama vienen unos sujetos al parecer en completo estado de ebriedad.

-Vaya, pero que suerte, que linda señorita- dice uno de los 6 sujetos refiriéndose a Kurama.

Kurama se levanta toma los libros con más fuerza, casi abrazándolos, continua caminando ignorando a los señores.

Kurama trata de pasar de largo pero otro de los señores lo toma del brazo.

-A dónde vas preciosa?, no quieres quedarte a jugar un ratito?- pregunta el sujeto que tomo a Kurama del brazo. Kurama voltea a verlos.

-Eh?- dice el sujeto –Pero si es un hombre- dice mientras le jala el cabello.

Kurama hace un ligero movimiento para quedar libre del sujeto que lo tenía por el brazo haciendo que este se cayera.

-Tú… no importa que seas hombre… a nuestro amigo le gustan así- dice el hombre que yace tirado en el piso.

Kurama se queda paralizado al sentir como le pasan unos dedos entre el cabello y al mismo tiempo sentir una respiración muy cerca de su cuello.

-Hueles muy bien… mmm- le dice el sujeto que esta tras él con una voz aguda.

-No quiero problemas…- las palabras apenas le salen a Kurama.

Los otros cinco sujetos se hacen a un lado formando un círculo alrededor de Kurama y el otro sujeto.

El sujeto que se encuentra con Kurama dentro del círculo le pasa el brazo derecho por el cuello. Kurama se dispone a liberarse apenas se le presente una oportunidad para no lastimarlos. Mientras el sujeto con la mano izquierda comienza a resbalar sus dedos por la espalda de Kurama haciendo que este se ponga nervioso. El sujeto suelta a Kurama y cuando este se dispone a correr otro de los sujetos le tira un fuerte golpe haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

-Muñeco no tan rápido- dice el sujeto con su aún aguda y molesta voz.

Kurama es fuerte y claro que contra unos simples humanos borrachos no le costaría nada vencerlos pero la situación se le complica mucho, nunca había estado en una situación así, se siente atrapado.

Entre tres lo llevan a la pared mientras le huelen el cabello. El sujeto de la voz aguda comienza a bajar la cremallera de la camisa del uniforme. De repente se siente una agradable brisa y tras ella un fuerte viento que lanza a los siete contra el pavimento. Kurama cae al piso de cabeza recibiendo un muy fuerte en esta quedando inconsciente. Mientras los otros sujetos simplemente caen pero también quedan inconscientes.

En ese momento baja un demonio que comienza a olfatear el olor de los siete individuos que yacen en el suelo.

-Creí haber sentido la energía de Kurama… pero aquí sólo apesta a humanos- diciendo esto se retira.

Al día siguiente Kurama se encuentra dormido en el hospital con una venda en la cabeza a lado de su cama se encuentra su madre que en toda la noche no se había despegado de él.

Kurama abre un poco los ojos y trata de sentarse.

-Shuichi- dice Shiori entre lágrimas –Cómo te sientes?- pregunta ella mientras se acerca y lo abraza cariñosamente.

Kurama totalmente confundido –En dónde estoy?- pregunta mientras hace un gesto de dolor y se lleva la mano hacia la cabeza.

-Hijo, estás en el hospital. No recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?-

-Hijo?. Usted es mi madre?- pregunta él mientras se vuelve a recostar.

-Pero que dices? Claro que soy tu madre. Shuichi no me gusta tu juego- Shiori trata de contener las lágrimas.

-Lo siento… tengo la mente totalmente en blanco… no… no recuerdo nada.- se sostiene con fuerza la cabeza.

En una gran habitación casi totalmente oscura se encuentran tres demonios.

-Cómo que no trajiste a Kurama?- dice una mujer que aparenta tener aproximadamente dieciocho años.

-Fue la única orden que se te dio- dice otro.

-Ayaname me dijo que era un demonio zorro de cabellera plateada y yo sólo encontré a un montón de humanos- dice el mismo demonio que ataco a Kurama y a los otros sujetos la noche anterior.

-Ayaname- dice el segundo en hablar.

-En todo caso aún así es culpa de Yukito, claramente le dije


	2. Chapter 2

-Lo siento… tengo la mente totalmente en blanco… no… no recuerdo nada.- se sostiene con fuerza la cabeza.

En una gran habitación casi totalmente oscura se encuentran tres demonios.

-Cómo que no trajiste a Kurama?- dice una mujer que aparenta tener aproximadamente dieciocho años.

-Fue la única orden que se te dio- dice otro.

-Ayaname me dijo que era un demonio zorro de cabellera plateada y yo sólo encontré a un montón de humanos- dice el mismo demonio que ataco a Kurama y a los otros sujetos la noche anterior.

-Ayaname- dice el segundo en hablar.

-En todo caso aún así es culpa de Yukito, claramente le dije que ahora Kurama era humano-

Frotándose las sienes –Cómo fui a dar con este par de inútiles.- dice él tercero. –Bueno, la próxima vez que lo sientas recuerda que ahora es un humano de unos 15 años-

-Entonces aún es un niño, eh? Entonces de los sujetos el único joven era un pelirrojo-

-Más te vale que cuando lo traigas estés seguro de que es él, no podemos matar a humanos cada que te equivoques eso llamaría mucho la atención.-

Yusuke se encuentra en su habitación con Keiko, Botan y Kuwabara. Botan esta conectando unos cables de una videograbadora a la televisión.

En la pantalla se observa a los chicos en un festival que ocurrió unos días antes. En una de las imágenes se ve a Botan besándose tiernamente con Kurama, en una a Keiko regañando a Yusuke, en la otra se ve como la cámara sigue a Yukina quién no se deja ser grabada, por lo tanto nos damos cuenta que el que esta tomando video es Kuwabara.

-Hay Keiko te veías tan bonita con ese kimono!- dice Botan con su típica cara de gato.

-Keiko siempre se ve bien-

-Yusuke!- dice Keiko sonrojada.

En ese momento entra Hiei por la ventana.

-También estás tu aquí- dice señalando a Botan.

-Rayo… me esta mirando muy feo… acaso habré dicho algo malo? Habré metido la mata con Yukina- piensa nerviosamente.

-Qué sucede Hiei?-

-Cómo está muy tranquilos que imagino que aún no se enteran-

-Qué pasa Hiei?- dice un poco desesperado Yusuke.

Hiei regresa la mira a Botan quién comienza a preocuparse. –Kurama tuvo un accidente- Botan se tira al piso conteniendo lágrimas.

-Qué?-

-Y está bien, no le paso nada, cierto?- pregunta Keiko.

-Al parecer el golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte y…- suspira – No recuerda a su madre así que es posible que tampoco nos recuerde a nosotros-

Las lágrimas comienzan a recorrer las mejillas de Botan, Keiko se sienta junto con ella y la abraza.

-Pero cómo es que paso? Qué fue lo que realmente le sucedio?- grita Keiko.

-Al parecer con él habían otros seis sujetos-

-Demonios?- pregunta Yusuke.

-No, humanos.-

-Humanos?- Yusuke se acerca a Hiei y trata de tomarlo de la ropa pero la rápidez de este se lo impide- En dónde estabas tú? Creí que siempre estabas con Kurama-

-Estaba en el Makai, además ni que fuera el guardaesapldas de Kurama... aunque tal vez si debí…-

-Qué dices?- pregunta Yusuke.

-Nada-

Keiko se levanta y acto seguido ayuda a Botan.

-Yusuke, iremos al hospital- dice Keiko.

-Bien, yo también voy-

-tsk. Y que le dirán? En estos momentos su madre ya debió de contarle por lo menos la mitad de su vida como Shuichi Minamino.-

-Y eso qué?-

-Si ustedes le dicen que el era un demonio y que ahora ejerce como detective espiritual, realmente creen que les va a creer? Más bien creo que lo van a asustar.-

-Pero de todas maneras se dará cuenta de que no es normal, el posee energía espiritual, así que, podrá ver espíritus- reclama Botan.

-Es cierto-

-Ustedes son tan insistentes… cuando fui a verlo no sentí ninguna clase de energía-

-Entonces, crees que no podrá ver apariciones". –

-Es posible, fue lo que le paso a Kuwabara, recuerdas?. Tal vez sea mejor así para Kurama, muy dentro de él deseaba ser un humano normal y sin su energía los demonios no lo encontraran-

-Y dejar que todo se acabe así? Kurama es nuestro amigo- dice furioso Yusuke.

-En situaciones así es posible que el paciente recupere la memoria- dice Keiko mirando a Botan.

-Tal vez… si Kurama nos viera pueda recordarnos. Eso es Botan, vayamos al hospital- Keiko y Botan salen corriendo del departamento dejando a Yusuke y a Hiei.

-realmente crees que no nos recuerde?-

-Si para Kurama es difícil no poder recordar, te imaginas lo que sentirá Botan cuando Kurama le diga que no la recuerda? Te lo digo porque estuve presente en el momento en que Kurama le dijo a su madre que no la recordaba fue muy duro para ella.-

-Irás?-

-Sí-

-Gracias-

Los cuatro se encuentran afuera de la habitación de Kurama decididos a entrar Yusuke abre la puerta y se encuentran a Shiori y a Kurama entre risas que se detienen al verlos entrar.

-Buenas tardes- saluda Keiko.

-Chicos, como se enteraron de que Shuichi esta internado, aun no he hablado a la escuela.- dice Shiori.

-No! Vera nosotros no somos compañeros de escuela solo somos amigos- dice nervioso Yusuke.

-Ya veo, HIei cuánto tiempo sin verte?-

-Sí, Shiori san, disculpe que le pida esto pero podría dejarnos un momento a solas?- Ysuke, Keiko y Botan voltean a ver la extraña actitud de su amigo.

Shiori sale de la habitación dejándolos solos. Kurama voltea a verlos y los saluda con una triste sonrisa. La habitación queda en silencio nadie sabe que decir hasta que Hiei rompe el silencio.

-Oye, nos recuerdas?- pregunta secamente. Kurama solo baja la cabeza.

-Realmente no recuerdas nada?- pregunta Yusuke.

-Lo siento-

-Qué sabes hasta ahora?- pregunta la triste Botan.

-Sólo lo que mi madre me ha dicho-

-Bien, tenemos que irnos-

-No podemos dejarlo así- dice Koenma. –Tal vez la maestra Genkai pueda ayudarlo-

-También estaba pensando en eso- dice Yusuke.

-Pobre Kurama, entendería que Yusuke o Botan se dieran un golpe en la cabeza y perdieran la memoria, ya saben son tan descuidados, pero Kurama, eso si me sorprende- Dice Kuwabara.

-Creo que es mejor que se quede así, que viva una vida normal como humano a lado de su familia- comenta Hiei mientras se acerca un poco al grupo.

-No! Kurama tiene que recordar, el tiene que seguir con nosotros- Botan entra en llanto. Hiei se molesta.

-Niña egoísta, solo estas pensando en tu felicidad a lado de él, debes de pensar también en él, para él es mejor así, así no tendrá que preocuparse por los fantasmas del pasado!- le grita Hiei haciendo que Botan llore aún más y Kuwabara se enfade.

-Maldito enano!, no tienes porque hablarle así- se acerca hasta él y trata de golpearlo pero se detiene al ver que Hiei ni siquiera se mueve. –Maldito-

-De acuerdo, ya basta los dos, Kurama aún tiene una sentencia que cumplir con el mundo espiritual- Dice Koenma terminando con la discusión entre Hiei y Kuwabara.

-Creo que… Hiei tiene razón, además creo que Kurama se ha librado de la sentencia, Kurama debería de poder ser feliz, además él siempre lo ha deseado ser un simple humano- Botan contiene las lagrimas.

-Botan-Koenma suspira.- Ni tú ni Hiei son nadie para decidir si la sentencia de Kurama se acabó o no, claro que en caso de que no podamos hacer nada con su memoria-

-La maestra Genkai esta de viaje, pero regresara en un par de días, sólo hay que esperar. No te preocupes Botan.- le dice Yusuke. Botan se abalanza llorando contra Yusuke.-Gracias Yusuke-

Kurama se encuentra dormido. La ventana de su habitación se abre y entra el demonio llamado Yukito. Yukito se acerca cautelosamente a Kurama, una vez lo suficientemente cerca le pasa la lengua por la mejilla, probándolo.

-Delicioso! Este humano sabe delicioso!... pero realmente será Kurama? No siento nada especial en él.- comienza a acariciarle el cabello provocando que este despierte.

-mmm-

-Kurama?-

-Quién eres tú?- se levanta un poco asustado.

-Más vale que seas tú.- piensa el demonio. –Kurama, acaso es que no me recuerdas. Soy yo, Yukito-

Kurama se levanta de la cama totalmente asustado e intenta correr pero Yukito le detiene haciendo que este caiga. Kurama se arrastra hacia la pared del lado de la cama. Yukito se agacha, lo sujeta del cuello y lo levanta hasta que quede de pie.

-Si este niño realmente es Kurama y perdió la memoria, será todo mucho más fácil- piensa el demonio.

Yukito acerca su cara hacia la de Kurama y le da un pequeño beso cerca de los labios –sabes exquisito- le susurra al oído provocando que Kurama entre en shock.

Yukito levanta su otra mano y la pone en la cabeza de Kurama causándole un gran dolor a este. Kurama quiere gritar pero le es imposible por su mente pasan muchas imágenes.

Kurama se encuntra en un bosque con su forma humana destruyendo a varios demonios sin piedad alguna. En otra se encuentra en un cuarto oscuro junto a Yukito, Ayaname y un sujeto con gabardina negra y largo cabello negro que esta de espalda, ese sujeto se voltea y se puede ver que lleva una máscara que le cubre la boca y la nariz.

El dolor que siente Kurama es tan grande que se desmaya. Yukito lo suelta.

-más vale que si sea Kurama… sino pobrecito sufrirá un trauma…. Aunque sino es Kurama me lo podré comer- piensa él mientras se pasa la lengua por los labios.


	3. Chapter 3

-más vale que si sea Kurama… sino pobrecito sufrirá un trauma…. Aunque sino es Kurama me lo podré comer- piensa él mientras se pasa la lengua por los labios.

El demonio toma a Kurama y lo recuesta en la cama. Finalmente, Yukito, sale por la ventana y se marcha.

Hiei llega al hospital y se recuesta en un árbol que esta fuera de la habitación de Kurama, vigilándolo, ignorando lo que ha pasado.

Kurama se despierta temprano muy alterado, se levanta de la cama y comienza a observar la habitación, al parecer todo fue un sueño comienza a calmarse, de pronto siente un pequeño dolor en su cuello se acerca a un pequeño espejo y mira unas marcas rojas, no fue un sueño, la calma comienza a desaparecer, se altera completamente.

La puerta se abre, entra su madre y su hermano menor.

-Buenos días Shuichi-

-Hola, hermano-

Shiori nota a Kurama muy alterado. –Te sientes mal?-

No obtiene respuesta.

Afuera de la habitación Hiei se despierta y mira hacia dentro de la habitación.

Kurama corre hacia la puerta intentando huir.

-Shuichi! Espera.-

-maldición- Hiei se levanta y se dirige hacia la entrada del hospital.

Kurama corre como loco por los pasillos del hospital, es visto por varias enfermeras que piden ayuda.

Antes de llegar a la sala de espera Kurama es interceptado por un par de enfermeros muy fornidos y una doctora.

-Aléjense de mí- las palabras apenas le salen al alterado Kurama quién comienza a retroceder.

-Cálmate- dice la joven doctora de buena apariencia. Kurama retrocede rápidamente sin perderle la vista a los enfermeros y a la doctora pero esta tan alterado que tropieza.

Mientras esta en el suelo los enfermeros se abalanzan hacia el, lo levantan y sostienen con fuerza. Kurama intenta liberarse, da patadas y se retuerce pero no puede con la fuerza de los enfermeros. La doctora se acerca rápidamente mientras le da pequeños golpecitos a una aguja. La doctora le inyecta el medicamento en el brazo. En ese momento llega Hiei.

Kurama sigue pataleando.

-No! Hay un demonio!- es lo último que alcanza a decir Kurama antes de que el medicamento le haga efecto. Kurama deja de hacer fuerzas.

-Llévenlo a su habitación.- ordena la doctora.

Shiori se acerca a la doctora. –Doctora, podríamos hablar?-

-Por supuesto que si, acompáñeme por favor.-

Hiei sale del hospital. –Un demonio, será que esta recordando por partes y se habrá asustado, si es así solo habrá que hablar un poco con él… pero esperare a que se calme y se encuentre lúcido.-

Para evitar otra escena parecida la doctora manda atar las manos de Kurama a la cama.

Kurama despierta aturdido por la medicina. Siente que le sujetan las piernas, se levanta un poco y mira con miedo unas manos completamente oscuras que salen de la cama.

-Karasu san! Hasta que te encuentro- dice Yukito quién esta entrando en un gran salón.

-Por fin hiciste lo que se te pidió?- pregunta la chica.

-Cállate Ayaname, yo siempre hago lo que me pide-

-Si, pero lo haces mal- responde entre risas.

-Alguna vez te eh dicho que te odio?-

-Cada que puedes se lo dices- habla Karasu.

-Solo hay que seguir implantándole los recuerdos, cierto?-

-De momento si-

-Bien me retiro-

-Yukito, no lo vuelvas a tocar-

-Te encuentras mejor?- pregunta Botan quién se encuentra sentada a un lado de Kurama.

-Qué fue lo que recordaste?- pregunta Yusuke.

-Ninguno de ustedes estaba ahí-

-Qué hay sobre el demonio del que estabas hablando esta mañana?-

-Tú cómo lo sabes?-

-Qué hay sobre él?-

-Contesta Minamino!- grita Kuwabara.

-sabes cuando te darán el alta?-

-Parece que hoy en la tarde, vendrán mis padres por mí-

-Ya no nos dijo nada-

-Tal vez, no recordó nada sobre demonios- dice Botan.

-Mañana llega la maestra Genkai, la llevaremos a su casa- dice Yusuke.

-Idiota, que le dirás a sus padres. "Trajimos a una bruja para que le recupere la memoria"- lo regaña Kuwabara.

-Ahora hasta el torpe tiene razón, lo mejor será interceptarlo cuando se encuentre fuera de su casa y sólo.-

-Ah, como quieran- refunfuña Yusuke.

Durante la noche Yukito entra en la habitación de Kurama. Nuevamente pone su mano subre su cabeza.

Karasu se encuentra detrás de Yoko pasándole los dedos entre su plateado cabello. Yoko se convierte en Shuichi pero Karasu aún continua pasándole los dedos entre su cabello que ahora es rojo. Acerca su cara hacia el cuello de Shuichi y lo huele.

-Realmente me lo quiero comer!-

-Están seguros de que quieren que Kurama recuerde todo?. Siempre tuve la sensación de que quería dejar todo atrás- dice Genkai mientras sorbe un poco a su taza de té.

-Creo, que a Kurama kun no le agradaría esa forma de dejarlo todo atrás- dice Yukina.

-M i pequeña Yukina tienes toda la razón- Hiei solo mira con odio a Kuwabara.

-el señor Koenma también lo ordenó así- dice Botan con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos.

-Entonces, maestra, nos ayudará-

-Claro que sí- A Botan se le ilumina la mirada. Todos se tornan felices.

-Muchas Gracias maestra Genkai!- responde muy efusiva Botan.

Kurama se levanta un poco asustado por su sueño. Se dirige a un espejo y se para frente a él. En lugar de ver su reflejo ve el reflejo de Yoko. Cierra los ojos asustado y los vuelve a abrir pero esta vez si mira su propio reflejo.


	4. Chapter 4

-Ah…- Kurama se encuentra totalmente asustado… ya no sabe que pensar… - el golpe que me di en la cabeza realmente me afectó…me estoy volviendo loco- se tira de rodillas al suelo con las manos en su cabeza.

Al día siguiente Shiori toca a su puerta pero no obtiene respuesta alguna así que decide entrar. Shiori se asoma lentamente y no mira a Shuichi en la cama, por lo que decide entrar completamente. Alivio es lo que siente cuando después de entrar observa a su hijo sentado en el suelo en una esquina de la habitación. El alivio se convierte en susto cuando al acercarse a la cara de Shuichi para hablar con él se da cuenta de la cara de "muerto" que tiene, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche y hubiese estado llorando.

-Shuichi…- murmura.

Afuera de la casa de Kurama hay varios árboles y en uno de ellos se encuentran Yusuke y Hiei, ambos un poco desesperados.

-Maldición, Kurama no ha salido en toda la mañana- se queja Yusuke. –Hiei… Hiei… ya me aburrí-

Hiei de inicio se limita únicamente a mirarlo. –Hiei-. –Basta, nosotros nos encargaremos de sacarlo de ahí- -Si! Así me gusta!-grita Yusuke.

Justo cuando los dos chicos se preparan para entrar a la fuerza a la casa de Kurama, la puerta se abre y pueden ver a Kurama salir de la casa.

-Vaya, a veces me considero un chico muy suertudo- mira a Hiei con el pulgar en alto.

-Hey- habla Hiei hacia Kurama.

-Qué tal- Kurama saluda con una sonrisa cansada.

-Ku… Shuichi… no te ves muy bien, te sientes mal?- pregunta Yusuke al notar la palidez en la piel de Kurama. Esté solo sonríe.

-Ven con nosotros- siempre con su frío tono. –Lo siento mucho… pero no puedo ir-

-Esa no es una respuesta- comienza a caminar – vámonos- Kurama se sorprende. Yusuke sigue a Hiei.

-Realmente lo siento, pero tengo que ir al cementerio… iré a buscar la tumba de mi difunto padre… mi madre me dijo…- es interrumpido por Hiei. –Entonces iremos mañana temprano, nosotros pasaremos por ti-

-Hiei…- Yusuke sonríe.

-En el cementerio hay mucha energía espiritual…, realmente lo dejaron ir sólo?- Genkai se sienta enfrente de los chicos… Yusuke, Botan, Hiei, Kuwabara y Yukina. Yusuke y Hiei solo bajan la cara un poco enfadados por la llamada de atención.

-La energía espiritual de Kurama se puede activar… eso sería peligroso para él, no entendería lo que está pasando- comenta un poco triste Yukina.

-Hay no… Kurama… posiblemente su energía atraiga al enemigo- Botan sigue muy preocupada.

-En los cementerios hay fantasmas, no?- Kuwabara se dirige hacia la amestra Genkai.

-Muchos- contesta.

-Urameshi, tu sabes si Kurama puede ver fantasmas?-

-Yo que sé, pero si los puede ver, si se complicaría la cosa-

Kurama se encuentra caminando por el sendero dentro del cementerio. De pronto empieza a sentirse un poco raro. Continúa recorriendo el cementerio hasta que encuentra la tumba de su padre. Mira el nombre… ésta debe de ser, piensa. Creo que aunque tuviera mi memoria… no recordaría nada de él… al parecer murió cuando yo aún era muy pequeño.

La extraña sensación se vuelve más fuerte… pero ahora viene con algunas tenues pero claras voces.

-Vamos a jugar-

- qué hace un demonio aquí?

- el no es un demonio, mira bien es un humano.

-Hace mucho que no veo a mi familia

-mi familia me abandono…

Las voces se empiezan a mezclar y a hacerse cada vez más fuertes y al mismo tiempo que asustan a Kurama. La mirada de Kurama se vuelve llena de terror y sus ojos se abren un poco más de los normal y cerca de cada tumba puede observar sombras de diversos tamaños. Una sombra que sale de una de las tumbas le sujeta la pierna haciéndolo entrar en pánico y provoca que salga corriendo.

Después del largo recorrido Kurama encuentra la salida y al verse un poco a salvo corre más rápido para terminar con ese temor, al salir del cementerio se topa con una chica haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo.

La chica al mirar a su "agresor" se pone feliz.

"Shuichi… amor! Hasta que te encuentro"- la chica se levanta y después lo ayuda a levantarse con una sonrisa. –me tenias muy preocupada-


	5. Chapter 5

Me hace sentir bien que les guste espero no regarla

-Ah! Shuichi! No me vengas con eso quieres… se me hace muy feo que después de que me ignoras varios días te hagas el desentendido.

-Haré como que no escuche eso- se sacude un poco la ropa – agh! Mira que sucio quedaste- Shuichi observa su ropa, y si, esta toda manchada de tierra.

-Oye, de dónde me conoces?- La chica parece un poco indignada ante la pregunta.

-Minamino- suspira- quedaste en que me llevarías a conocer a tu madre y a tu nueva familia para hacer más formal nuestra relación, si ya te arrepentiste… está bien pero no tienes que hacerte el confundido simplemente dímelo, de acuerdo?-

-lo siento mucho, pero tuve un accidente y no recuerdo nada… lo siento-

-Es enserio?- la chica se le acerca- No te apures, vayamos a tu casa, yo puedo hablar con tu madre sobre la relación que teníamos- se acerca más a él- veamos si esto te recuerda algo- le sujeta la cara y le da un beso cosa que no parece importarle mucho al joven pelirrojo.

-Bien, vamos-

Karasu observa todo desde dentro del cementerio- Esa maldita de Ayaname. Si va a hacer eso espero que cumpla la misión perfectamente-

-Aún me lo quiero comer- piensa Yukito mientras introduce a su boca el alma de un niño que permanece en el cementerio- Los fantasmas también saben bien… especialmente si son fantasmas en pena.

-Ah! Ya veo… si Shuichi me conto algo sobre eso, estaba muy emocionado porque me conto que tenia novia, pero el nombre de Ayaname no recuerdo que lo haya mencionado, más bien creo que dijo otro- Shiori ríe – posiblemente me haya confundido-

-Es posible- voltea a ver a Kurama- Pero me encargare de enamorarlo una vez más-

-Si se querían tanto se que lo lograras, sólo te digo una cosa Aya chan… tu y Shuichi aún están en la secundaria y quiero que mi hijo termine una carrera universitaria así que hazme el favor de no arruinarle su futuro- nuevamente sonríe haciendo que Shuichi y Ayaname rien nerviosamente – Claro está, si es que duran tanto tiempo-

Yusuke se encuentra jugando en una máquina de videojuegos, parece tener problemas para pasar el nivel, mientras Kuwabara se encuentra dándole ánimos, aunque parece estresarlo más.

GAME OVER. Aparece en la pantalla provocando un frustración en Yusuke.

-Urameshi, que triste, bien ahora es mi turno, solo observa lo bueno que soy- Kuwabara totalmente decidido comienza el juego.

Después de unos cuantos minutos nuevamente. GAME OVER. Aparece en la pantalla.

-No pudiste hacer ni la mitad de los puntos que hizo yo, pero que torpe eres Kuwabara- se ríe como de manera exagerada.

-Ustedes dos que están haciendo aquí perdiendo el tiempo?- aparece caminando Hiei molesto –Deberían estar haciendo cosas de provecho-

-Cómo dormir en los árboles?- Yusuke señala un pequeño rastro de saliva en la mejilla de Hiei.

-Dormir en los árboles no suena agradable- Kuwabara estira los brazos hacia arriba mientras los tres salen del comercio.

-Ese maldito Kurama, por su culpa no puedo dormir cómodamente y durante la noche paso frío-

-Ya veo, desde el accidente Kurama siempre mantiene la ventana de su habitación cerrada y es por eso que no puedes entrar, me equivoco?-comenta burlonamente Yusuke haciendo enfadar un poco más a Hiei.

-Yusuke, tu y el tarado irán mañana por Kurama- Kuwabara se enfada ante el insulto de Hiei. –Espero que lo lleven hasta Genkai sano y salvo, no quiero enterarme de que cometieron una estupidez- desaparece.

-Vaya, realmente se preocupa mucho por Kurama-

-Claro desde antes de que los conociera eran muy amigos, muy cercanos; creo que Hiei prefiere que Kurama permanezca así, como un simple humano, pero por la manera en que nos habló… algo debe de preocuparle, en fin ~bosteza~ vayamos a casa-

-Shuichi, antes de irme te quiero dar esto, es un te relajante, recuerdo que estabas muy estresado por tus exámenes de mitad de curso posiblemente te sirvan para los problemas por los que estas pasando justo ahora- se despide dándole un beso en la mejilla a Shuichi haciendo que este se sonroje. –Hasta mañana-.


	6. Chapter 6

-Shuichi, antes de irme te quiero dar esto, es un te relajante, recuerdo que estabas muy estresado por tus exámenes de mitad de curso posiblemente te sirvan para los problemas por los que estas pasando justo ahora- se despide dándole un beso en la mejilla a Shuichi haciendo que este se sonroje. –Hasta mañana-.

-Por fin ahora todo volverá a ser como antes!-

-Te ves muy feliz Botan- Yusuke la señala.

-Por supuesto que si! Nyaa!- Kuwabara se acerca a Botan con una cara de decisión.

-Me alegra verte tan contenta pequeña Botan- con ambas manos sujeta las manos de Botan. –Entiendo la alegría por la que debes estar pasando en este momento, verás a tu amado, te digo que entiendo porque es lo mismo que yo siento cuando voy a ver a la adorable Yukina después de mucho tiempo-

-Kuwabara….- los ojos de Botan empiezan a lagrimear –Botan- responde Kuwabara. Yusuke solo se limita a observarlos, pero al pasar un tiempo decide sacarlos de su burbujita –Ya basta! Mejor sigamos caminando-

Ayaname tiene abrazado a Kurama por la espalda, lentamente ambos caminan hacia atrás hasta topar con la cama del pelirrojo y luego sentarse.-Me gusta estar contigo, Aya-chan- Ayaname junta su cabeza a la de Kurama al tiempo que sonríe –También me gusta estar contigo- baja su cabeza hasta el cuello de Kurama y abre su boca lentamente dejando ver unos finos colmillos que entierra suavemente en el cuello del chico. Al sentir el dolor Kurama lanza un pequeño gemido – Ayaname!- La vista se le empieza a nublar, pero antes de que caiga inconsciente Ayaname retira sus colmillos y lo sujeta fuertemente de los hombros.

El timbre de la puerta suena. Shiori apresurada se dirige a la entrada y al abrir la puerta se encuentra a los tres jóvenes. –Buenos días, oh, ustedes son los amigos de Shuuichi y Hiei-kun, cierto?

-Hiei-kun?- se pregunta nerviosamente Botan

-Si mi memoria no me falla ustedes son: Yusuke, Botan y Kuwabara.-

-Así es- afirma Yusuke . Se encuentra Shuuichi?-

-Si, pasen, está en el segundo piso, con una amiga-

Los tres suben a la escalera y se dirigen a la habitación de Kurama. –Oye Botan- susurra Kuwabara –Kurama tiene amigos?- Botan tuerce la boca –No seas idiota Kuwabara, claro que los tiene, sino, qué somos nosotros?- -Si bueno, creo que tienes razón- responde un poco dudoso –Pero yo creí que…-

-Es suficiente- Yusuke los calla y toca a la puerta. –Está abierto- contesta una voz femenina. Al abrir la puerta se encuentran con Kurama y Ayaname revisando unos libros de biología.

Botan y Kuwabara al ver a Ayaname sienten escalofríos y dan un paso hacia atrás.

-Estás listo?- Yusuke se acerca y le da la mano para ayudarle a levantarse de la cama, al ver a Kurama un poco confundido –Acaso no lo recuerdas? Ayer quedamos en que iríamos al templo a rezar por tu salud.-

-Pero él no puede ir ahora, está conmigo- Ayaname reta a Yusuke.

-Y tú quién eres?- Botan se olvida del temor y se acerca.

-Me llamo Ayaname y soy….- es interrumpida por Botan. –Pues no me importa-. Ayaname se muestra frustrada ante el comentario de Botan.- Qué rayos dices? Si tú me preguntaste que quién soy!-

-Oye Ku….Shuuichi, te encuentras bien?- Kuwabara se acerca al ver la pálida piel de Kurama. –Es cierto, se ve mucho más pálido que ayer- piensa Yusuke.

Botan se dirige rápidamente hacia dónde se encuentra Kurama, ignorando a Ayaname, para tomar su temperatura. Pone una de sus manos sobre su frente y a otra sobre la frente de Kurama.- No tiene fiebre-

-Siento preocuparlos, pero no estoy enfermo, es sólo que esta noche tampoco he podido dormir bien, simplemente estoy cansado-

-Mejor dejamos lo del templo para otro día- sugiere Kuwabara. –Rayos, los que nos meteremos en problemas somos nosotros.- replica Yusuke.

-Lo siento mucho, pero si yo quede de ir con ustedes iré.-

-Pienso que es mejor que se otro día, no lo había notado hasta que lo dijeron ellos, pero realmente te ves cansado. Será mejor que yo también me vaya-

-Luego hablamos Shuuichi- se despide dulcemente Botan.

Los cuatro chicos salen de la habitación y se despiden de la madre de Kurama. Afuera de la casa Ayaname no voltea a verlos y toma su camino.

Yusuke y los demás se dirigen al templo.

-Esa no es una opción, si ustedes tres realmente están preocupados por su amigo lo hubieran traído a la fuerza, sin importar con quién estuviera- los regaña Hiei.

-Kurama estaba muy pálido, se sentía cansado- Botan le reprocha.

-No se alteren, Hiei, tu irás por el pasado mañana, estoy segura de que podrás hipnotizarlo y así será más fácil traerlo-

-Pero Maestra…..-

-La Maestra Genkai tiene razón al mandar a Hiei por Kurama, posiblemente Kurama no pueda dormir bien por las pesadilla, tal vez algo de su memoria intente regresar y si es así siempre estará cansado y si no hacemos algo ahora nunca lo podremos hacer- Yukina se pone del lado de la maestra Genkai y de Hiei.

-Eso es mi amada Yukina – Hiei solo mira a Kuwabara –Tienes toda la razón-

-Entonces pasado mañana Hiei y Yusuke irán por Kurama-

Entrada la noche los chicos regresan a sus casas.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Shuuichi, baja a cenar- habla Shiori desde la puerta. Al no tener respuesta golpea la puerta, nuevamente sin respuesta. Al no tener respuesta por segunda ocasión entra a la habitación, al estar dentro puede ver a Shuuchi acostado en la cama y camina hacia él. –Shuuichi- le habla suavemente. Se acerca más y se da cuenta del aspecto demacrado de Kurama, su piel luce pálida y se le han marcado ojeras, además de que parece costarle mucho el respirar. Cuando Shiori acerca su mano para tomarle la temperatura Kurama despierta y la mira con los ojos entrecerrados –Madre, sucede algo?- pregunta con un tono muy desanimado. –Es hora de la cena, vamos a bajar- Shiori le sonríe amablemente y Kurama asiente con la cabeza y le devuelve la sonrisa.**

**-Cómo sigue Shuuichi?- Pregunta Atsuko al escuchar a Yusuke entrar a su casa.**

**-Aún estás despierta?. Qué hay de cenar?- entra a la habitación en dónde está su madre, quien está sentada en la mesa, y se sienta junto a ella. –No lo sé, que trajiste para cenar?- responde. Yusuke estira los brazos para relajarse. –Hay comida congelada en el refrigerador-. Yusuke se levanta –Muy bien, sabía que no podías ser una madre tan desobligada-**

**Yusuke saca la comida del refrigerador y comienza a calentarla en el horno de microondas. –Hablando de desobligados, no has estado yendo a la escuela, cierto?- bebe un poco de agua- Qué rayos sucede contigo? Creí que ya todo estaba arreglado, no habías tenido problemas desde hace un tiempo-**

**-Lo sé y lo siento, pero no hemos podido platicar con Shuuichi como es debido-**

**-Quién se imaginaria a Yusuke Urameshi preocupado por otras personas- Atsuko comienza a jugar con las manos- Que pena que ese tipo de cosas le pasen a un muchacho como él, tan estudioso y muy buena persona que es, en cambio muchachos como tú van por ahí en la vida haciendo lo que les plazca, sin ninguna preocupación-**

**-Si, si lo que digas, me voy a comer a mi habitación- Yusuke da la vuela en dirección a su habitación y comienza a caminar. –Yusuke- Atsuko le detiene y Yusuke voltea.- Me hace muy feliz que sigas a mi lado- Yusuke le sonríe –A mí también me da gusto permanecer aquí-.**

**-Ya veo, con que asi están las cosas- Keiko entra con una pequeña bandeja con dos vasos de agua en la habitación en done se encuentra Kuwabara sentado frente a un escritorio, encima del escritorio se ven libretas y lápices.**

**-Bien, esto no es tan difícil- Kuwabara empieza a resolver una operación matemática. –Claro no es tan difícil llevo ya un par de horas intentando hacer que entiendas la operación, y hubiera sido más fácil si no hubieras faltado a clases-**

**-Si, si pero dejamos de ir a clases por Kurama, ya sabes estábamos muy preocupados por él, bien ahora el paso que sigue es…-**

**-Kurama… pobre de él y Botan…- el pensamiento de Keiko es interrumpido cuando mira la libreta de Kuwabara y observa un error en la ecuación. –Está mal!-**

**-Qué? Pero de que hablas he seguido todos los pasos- comenta Kuwabara un tanto confuso.- -Si pero mira el error esta aquí- Keiko saca el borrador y comienza a borrar una parte de la ecuación..-Se hace así- -Oh, ya entiendo-**

**Kurama se encuentra dando un paso con Ayaname por el parque. El parque se ve solo. Son muy pocas las personas que se encuentran ahí. –Sentémonos en esa banca- señala Ayaname una pequeña banca. Kurama asiente. Una vez sentados Ayaname esconde su cabeza en el pecho de Kurama y lentamente la sube hasta su cuello y una vez más encaja sus colmillos en él. Esta vez Kurama no muestra ninguna reacción ante el dolor, como si no se diera cuenta. Ayaname se separa de él y al no notar reacción de su parte se preocupa.**

**-Shuuichi!- Kurama voltea son muchas ganas.- Te has estado tomando el té que te regale?- Kurama la mira inocentemente- Lo siento pero cuando lo iba a preparar lo tire todo.- Tras estas palabras el semblante de Ayaname luce más sombrío. –Maldición, esa bebida lo ayudaría a que su sangre se regenerara más rápido de lo normal, rayos, Si Kurama muere, Karasu me aniquilará.- piensa ella. –Sucede algo malo?- Ayaname niega rotundamente –Qué tal si vamos por unas bebidas energéticas? Te paree bien?- Ambos se paran de la banca, pero las fuerzas de Kurama se han ido completamente y cae al piso.**

**Durante ese lapso de tiempo Botan se encontraba volando cerca de ahí y al notar la energía de Kurama decide pasarse por ahí y al hacer su ser material se acerca aún más al sitio y observa a Kurama tirado en el piso y a Ayaname tratando de levantarlo. Botan totalmente preocupada corre hacia ellos.**

**-Qué sucede?- pregunta alterada. –Qué le hiciste?-**

**Ante la última pregunta Ayaname se queda perpleja. –Cómo sabe que yo…? No, claro que no puede saber.- piensa. –Ya nos íbamos y de pronto colapso- contesta aterrada ella. Botan se tira al piso y comienza a buscar entre las ropas de Kurama – Vamos… Kurama tu siempre lo cargas… y ahora con lo de tu memoria no creo que tu madre te haya dejado salir sin él.- finalmente de una de las bolsas Botan saca un teléfono celular. –A quién vas a llamar?- pregunta confundida Ayaname. –Pero que tonta, obviamente llamaré a una ambulancia.-**

**En el hospital; Shiori se encuentra sentada viendo dormir a Kurama. –Anemia-**

**Afuera de la habitación se encuentran Ayaname y Botan paradas parece que ambas hacen guardia en la puerta de la habitación. Ayaname siente que alguien la observa y ese sentimiento le infunde terror. Comienza a caminar. –A dónde vas? No esperaras a que Ku..- ese pequeño sonido llamo la atención de Ayaname, ya lo había escuchado antes, cuando ella y los otros dos chicos fueron a la casa de Kurama, será una coincidencia piensa ella. –quiero decir, No esperaras a que Shuuichi despierte?-**

**-Vendré a verlo mañana, ahora me tengo que ir-**

**-Sólo tengo que esperar a que Yusuke y los otros vengan- piensa mientras lentamente se deja sentar en el piso, sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse, ya que quedo sentada en el piso esconde sus ojos en el flequillo y empieza a llorar llevándose las manos a la cara.**


	8. Chapter 8

Pasadas unas horas Botan sigue sentada afuera de la habitación de Kurama. Escucha pasos y murmullos que van en su dirección. Al mirar quienes son se da cuenta que son Yusuke, Kuwabara y Keiko. Al verlos se levanta rápidamente y se deja ir sobre Keiko soltándose en lágrimas otra vez. –Botan…-

-Qué sucedió?- Pregunta Yusuke.

-Se colapsó en el parque- contesta Botan quién permanece abrazada de Keiko.

-Podemos entrar?- Kuwabara se acerca a la puerta. –Adentro se encuentra Shiori san y más tarde vendrán su padre y hermano-

-Y ya les dijeron porqué fue el colapso?- Keiko se separa un poco de Botan-

-Anemia-

-Ah, menos mal, las personas no mueren por una anemia- comenta más tranquilo Kuwabara.

-después de los 5 meses la anemia es crítica-

-Pero Kurama acaba de empezar con la anemia, hasta antes del accidente se encontraba bien- Yusuke estira los brazos y se acomoda en la pared.

-Las personas no caen en la cama de un hospital de buenas a primera por una anemia-

-Ayanameee chan- Karasu se acerca rápidamente hacia ella y pasa sus manos en su cuello- te has estado portando mal, lo único que tenías que hacer era continuar implantando recuerdos-

-Eso es lo que he estado haciendo- Karasu aprieta sus manos, intenta estrangularla.- Si, pero también te lo estabas comiendo, creí que estaba muy claro que Él es mío y la única persona que le puede poner una mano encima soy yo-

Yukito solo observa desde una esquina –Me alegra haber hecho caso- piensa felizmente.

-Ahora, dime, que es lo que vas a hacer si muere, no te importo succionarle sangre, pensando inocentemente que se estaba tomando esa porquería tuya, cierto?- Karasu la suelta –Si él muere, tú mueres y será de una manera tan dolorosa-

-Yukito, tu irás y le implantaras los últimos recuerdos-

-Pero aún son muchos-

-No importa-

-Karasu!- Ayaname los interrumpe con miedo. –Qué?- pregunta indiferente. –Hay unos sujetos,sus amigos, creo que ellos lo conocen…em…- es interrumpida por la risa de Yukito –Obvi que lo conocen, si dices que son sus amigos, jejeje- ese comentario causa risa en Karasu.

-Idiota!, quiero decir de que en varias ocasiones le quisieron llamar Kurama-

-Cómo eran esos sujeto?- pregunta intrigado Karasu.

-Dos de ellos son de aspecto, emmm como decirlo, malo como si fueran busca pleitos, uno de ellos es de cabello negro y el otro tiene un tono anaranjado y la cara de bobo, el tercero es uno pequeño de cabello también negro y ojos rojo, el último no parece humano, y una chica-

-Bien, Yukito, Ayaname si los vuelven a ver y tratan de causarles problemas, elimínenlos al instante-. –Los conoces?-

-Por supuesto, son algo temperamentales, tengan cuidado-

-No podemos seguir posponiendo esto- comenta Hiei quién recién llego al hospital junto con Yukina.

-Y qué quieres que hagamos? Qué lo secuestremos del hospital y lo llevemos con la maestra Genkai?- Kuwabara se expresa con tono molesto.

-Lo que debe de importarnos ahora es que Kurama se recupere, lo de sus memorias puede esperar- El tono de voz de Keiko es calmado y preocupado. –Keiko tiene razón- Yusuke la apoya.

-Ustedes no entienden, claro son sólo humanos- habla Hiei – Alrededor de Kurama hay una peste a demonio y el olor en su casa es igual-

-Qué quieres decir? Qué un demonio esta tras Kurama?- Yusuke mira directo a Hiei.

-Pero, si eso fuera así, entonces ya habría matado a Kurama, no? Posiblemente no sea nadie malo-

-No seas tonto, estuve pensando que tal vez no hayan sido los humanos los que provocaron el accidente. El zorro nos da muchos problemas-

-Hiei, realmente eres una buena persona- Yukina le dice mientras le sonríe provocando que Hiei se sonroje.-Realmente te preocupas por tu amigo-

Esa pequeña escena hace que a Yusuke se le venga una idea a la cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces abre la boca. –Oye, Botan, ten mucho cuidado – ríe burlonamente –No sea que Hiei te quiera quitar a Kurama-

-Hiei, no sabía que fueras de esos- Kuwabara sonríe de una manera pervertida.

-Torpes, no es el momento para suposiciones falsas- los regaña Keiko.

-Me quedaré aquí durante la noche-

-No creo que te dejen, es posible que hasta manden a Shiori san a casa-

-puedo cuidarlo desde fuera-

Hiei cumplió lo que dijo y desde entrada la noche se encuentra afuera dela habitación de Kurama vigilándolo. Hiei al sentir una presencia gira la cabeza en todas direcciones hasta localizarla, cuando la encuentra se da cuenta de que es Botan. –Qué haces aquí? Es que acaso no deberías de estar en el Mundo Espiritual?-

-Sólo te quería comentar que lo que dijiste en la tarde, acerca del olor a demonio, ayer que estuvimos en la casa de Kurama había una chica que me hizo sentir escalofríos y pareció molestarle nuestra presencia-

-Ya veo, es seguro que ella sea la que le esté haciendo daño-

-Muy bien- Yukito posa su mano sobre la frente de Kurama. Kurama continua dormido pero parece estar sufriendo en sueños. La habilidad de implantar recuerdos de Yukito no puede evitar el que su energía demoníaca se esparza por el hospital. –Apresúrate, tu energía se siente mucho- Ayaname se encuentra parada enfrente de la cama.

-Entonces si crees que sea ella?- pregunta Botan – Entonces debemos de …- es interrumpida por Hiei.- Sientes eso?, es energía demoníaca, rayos- Hiei quién se encuentra en lo que sería el piso inferior del hospital trata de llegar a la ventana de la habitación de Kurama con varios saltos.

-Hiei!- Botan saca su remo y sigue a Hiei.

Hiei se para afuera de la ventana y puede observar a Yukito cargando a Kurama. Hiei se molesta y comienza a tocar a la ventana. Ayaname se da cuenta y apresura más a Yukito. –Ese enano es del que hablaste? Si, definitivamente huele a demonio- detrás de Hiei aparece Botan. –Una guía espiritual?-

Ayaname comienza a burlarse provocando la ira de Hiei. Hiei al no poder abrir la ventana comienza a desvendarse el brazo del kokuryuuha, la energía del dragón negro comienza a dispersarse por dentro de la habitación de Kurama, provocando temor en Yukito y Ayaname, incluso haciendo que Kurama se estremezca en sueños. Justo cuando Hiei se dispone a lanzar el dragón negro es detenido por Botan quién lo sujeta del brazo. –Basta, no lo hagas, si lo haces destruirás gran parte del hospital!- Al ver que sus oponentes están descuidados Yukito y Ayaname huyen con Kurama en brazos.

-Tú, mira lo que hiciste se han llevado a Kurama- Hiei logra zafarse de Botan, pero fue tan brusco su movimiento que hace que Botan salga expulsada, para su suerte Botan seguía en su remo y logro detenerse antes de estrellarse con un árbol.

-Te encuentras bien- le pregunta Hiei.

-Sí, lo siento pero tampoco podía permitir que destruyeras el hospital- Botan se lamenta.

-Tenemos que avisarles a los otros, pero de momento el problema es que Kurama se encuentra desaparecido del hospital.-

-Eso déjamelo a mí-

-Ustedes las guías siempre tienen algo ingenioso bajo las mangas-

Kurama se despierta y se da cuenta que ya no está en el hospital, la habitación dónde se encuentra ahora está bien decorada y las paredes son de un color vino, muy elegante y la cama dónde está recostado es bastante cómoda. Intenta levantarse con movimientos torpes, siente un pequeño dolor en el cuello, se lleva las manos hasta su cuello y se da cuenta que tiene puesto un collar que esta sujetado de una cadena, la cadena esta sujetada a las rejillas de la cama. Kurama escucha la puerta abrirse y Karasu entra a la habitación.

-Ka…Karasu…- en esa palabra no hay nada de fuerza. Karasu sonríe al escuchar a su amado decir su nombre.

Karasu se acerca hasta dónde está Kurama, ya cuando se encuentra lo suficientemente cerca pasa sus dos manos por la cara del chico. –Te encuentras bien?- pregunta mientras observa esos ojos verdes que parecen no tener vida. –Te ves muy pálido-

-Me hace daño- Kurama se queja señalando el collar. –Lo sé, pero me gusta como se te ve y el daño que te hace me hace sentir bien, pero no te preocupes, apenas tenga toda la confianza otra vez en ti, te lo quitare pero por ahora te quedarás aquí- Karasu aprieta la cara de Kurama con ambas manos y al dejar de hacer fuerza araña ambas mejillas de Kurama haciéndolas sangrar. Karasu sale de la habitación mientras sus dedos van dejando un rastro de la sangre de Kurama. Kurama siente un gran dolor se toca ambas mejillas y siente la humedad de la sangre, al retirar sus manos de las mejillas las mira cubiertas de sangre con gran horror.

-Yusuke, Hiei, no se preocupen en estos momentos intentaremos localizar la ubicación de Kurama, solo les pido que no se alteren y no traten de cometer alguna locura- Koenma los mira fijamente desde la parte trasera de su escritorio.

-Regresaremos al mundo humano, seguiré buscando por mi cuenta- Hiei se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia la salida-

-Espera Hiei, voy contigo- Yusuke corre tras él.

-Si Botan no hubiera estado en ese momento… Hiei hubiera sido capaz de destruir el hospital?..-Piensa Koenma. –Bien, manos a la obra. Ogre!- El ogro entra corriendo a la gran sala.


End file.
